jacketfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidey Hole 7
Hidey Hole 7 is a structure and current base of operations in Paradise. Location Hidey Hole 7 is located beyond the Northwest portion of Paradise, and right above Dry as Hell Desert. It is located in a plain area surrounded by water. An unnamed and unexplored forest borders it to the North. Origins The Hidey Hole was first created after Jacket expressed a desire to escape his luxurious life as ruler of Paradise and wished to start over. He wandered beyond Paradise and found the Plains of Wonder, where he made the Hidey Hole. He currently uses it as a secondary base of operations. The Great Destruction Alas, all was not perfect in Paradise. At one point, while attempting to venture to the Outer Mine at night, a creeper ambushed Jacket and destroyed the entrance to the Hidey Hole. This lead to the death of Bob and his pet sheep. Jacket expanded his room further and then rebuilt the entire entrance. Many supplies were lost, and it is still revered as a great calamity of Paradise. Rooms Entrance The entrance is a small hole beside a large hill in the Plains. It leads down into a small room with two chests, a trapdoor leading to the Bedroom, and Bob's enclosure. Bob's Enclosure Before his untimely death, Bob lived in this enclosure. It was a small 2x3 room with a crafting table and a jungle wood door. A single window beside the door allowed one to look inside. A Crafting Table barred the entrance which prevented Bob from escaping. The room also harbored a black sheep, Bob's pet. It was later expanded by Jacket immediately before a creeper killed them both. Bedroom The Bedroom is located directly beneath Bob's Enclosure. It is a small 3x3 room with a bed, a ladder to the Crossroads, and the Pussy-Out Box. Crossroads The Crossroads is a large room with five exits--one to the Mine of Despair, one to the Lower Storage, one to the Animal Farm, and one to the Wheat Farm. Lower Storage The Lower Storage is a room located directly beneath the Crossroads, and contains numerous chests full of Jacket's important supplies. Animal Farm The Animal Farm is a sequence of 3 rooms that house one of each kind of breedable animal in Minecraft--two cows, two pigs, and two chickens. Wheat Farm The Wheat Farm is a large room that used to lead to the Mine of Despair. It is filled with dirt and growing wheat. Outer Farm The Outer Farm is a farm located right next to the entrance. It is used to grow potatoes gotten from Squid's Village. Bob's Castle Bob's Castle is a building under construction near the Hidey Hole. It was proposed as a large glass structure but is now a cobblestone monolith which is planned to have an enormous glass enclosure at the top. It contains a dining hall, a scholarly, and four turrets. Trivia * This Hidey Hole was the seventh in its league. The first few were simply used as temporary shelter from mobs while this one was used as a permanent settlement. * Jacket has plans of setting up a House Richard banner outside near the Castle. * Jacket was once cornered by a witch in the Crossroads, but managed to defeat her and escape with his life.